Media content, such as video, can be presented in many different formats by recipient display devices. The particular format can depend on the characteristics of the recipient display device, as well as the content that has been transmitted. Generating each of the different formats that can possibly be used by all of the potential recipient display devices would be a difficult task requiring the use of a large amount of service provider resources.